


The Man in the Pantry

by raasenpai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Black Character(s), Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, Homosexuality, Innocence, Interracial Relationship, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Pet Names, Relationship Discussions, Running Away, Seduction, Sexual Confusion, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raasenpai/pseuds/raasenpai
Summary: Harry and Zeo are people from two different worlds. Harry is a rich white teenager, and Zeo is a black man on the wrong side of a debt. As he's trying to escape the collectors, he ends up in Harry's house...





	1. Chapter 1

It was quiet. The house smelled like freshly ground cinnamon and the soap from their bedtime baths. The only sounds seemed to be the ticking of the clock and the snoring coming from the Holland head bedroom. Timothy Holland lay beside his wife Dorene as they snoozed and snored together. They lay as far apart as possible, for they usually fell asleep at different times. Tim while drinking his brandy, and Dora while reading a fantasy romance novel, make believing she was the pretty young heroine. She had married Tim when she was 18 and he was 30. She needed an out. A way to run away from her family and her problems. Her father had debts and her mother had a drinking problem. She ran away to the safety of a rich man from the city who told her she looked like a beauty queen. She was old now. Nearly 50. Her blonde hair going white and her eyes turning dull as she loses her joy for life. 

Their son Harry sat at the edge of his bed, playing with the hem of his night-shirt. He wore long flannel PJs and he yawned as it neared closer and closer to dawn. He couldn’t sleep. For the past few nights, he’d gotten up from his slumber to wander down into the kitchen for a snack or the sitting room to read. This night, he lay at the foot of his bed and pondered. Harold Holland lived in a large estate at the very end of town. He only really left for school. His parents had butlers and servants to drive into town and fetch their wants and needs. His father was a retired banker, and they’d settled into their large house after he retired. He wasn’t quite sure if it suited him. He’d just turned 18, young and quite pure to the world around him. He sported red curls on his head and big expressive blue eyes. His cheeks held sweet freckles, and he had small sweet white teeth. He was tall, even for his age. A tall, shy boy who liked to read and ride in the servants cars.  
He played with the hem of his shirt and sighed. He didn’t understand why his parents didn’t like being in town. He missed it. He’d lived in the manor for 6 years now. People began to treat him differently after that. They pretended me was a celebrity. They stopped him in the halls at school and chatted. He was never really special before. Now, he had a butler take him to school in a fancy car. All the girls swooned over him. He didn’t really like it. He was lanky, tall, and awkward. Not really worth the praise they bestowed on him. He would just blush and excuse himself when they got too close to him.

He frowned deeply as his thoughts turned darker. He didn’t like getting depressed this deep into the night. At least it was a weekend. No school meant he could sleep until noon and have Marsha, his cook, send up lunch. His stomach growled with the thought of lunch and he jumped from his bed to make his way downstairs.

The help had their own little courters in the estate. Their own wing, really. Mr. Holland was quite generous about it. There were 4 rooms for his servants. The cook, Marsha, and her husband Rocco. They both lived in the room with her young son, Sunny. Sunny was 15, and he and Harry got along very well. Sunny had a bit of a crush on Harry, but of course was too afraid to ever say a word. The head butler Charles lived in another room. He was old and a friend of Mr. Holland for many years. He was never married or fathered any children, so he stayed alone. Minnie Applewhite and her sister Goldie lived in another room. They were the maids that tidied up. They were twins and the only way to tell them apart was their hair. Minnie went for a short bob, while Goldie had long beautiful golden locks that wrapped in buns on her head. The last servant was the driver and errand-boy, George. He was a young fellow in his early 30’s. He always had a laugh and a joke and nothing was off limits for him. You could find him flirting with the town's-girls or smoking in the back of the house.

Harry made his way to the kitchen and opened up the pantry door. He wanted toast and jam. It was nearing 1 in the morning, but he still felt like he was starving. He put the toast in his toaster and began to look for the strawberry jam. He looked and looked until he noticed the jam was out. He cursed and moved from the first pantry to the on the very bottom floor of the manor where they stored other foods. Nobody ever really came down her unless it was to fetch food. He would come down sometimes to get away from his parent’s bickering or to just read and relax. As he opened the door and peeped inside to see if Marsha had bought anymore jam, he flicked the light on that was above his head. It took him a moment to adjust to the light in the pitch dark, but he then noticed the shadowing figure that was huddled in the closet and was eating some crackers...along with the jam he was looking for.

…  
The twigs and mud on the bottom of his barefeet didn’t stop Zeo from running as fast as he fucking could. His body morphed with the night skin. His black skin and dark eyes blended in as he made a mad dash through town. He wore only a tattered shirt and dark pants. He hadn’t the time to put on any shoes in his haste to escape. He was glad he kept his hair short and that it wasn’t in his face at the moment. He’d just recently decided to chop it all off, and he was left with a small fuzzy stubble on the top of his head. He liked it and had thought it made him look older. Tougher. Not small and weak as he really felt. His lungs felt about to give out, and he coughed so hard he knew he tasted blood. He had to keep going. He couldn’t stop. Couldn’t ever stop. His knees and legs were aching, and he knew he just needed to rest for a minute. They’d find him if he stopped for too long, though. He never really meant to cause any trouble. His Big Mama had raised him better than that! As he began to see the edge of town, he could make out a really big house in the distance. It was maybe 3 or 4 feet high and had a pretty flower garden in the front. It had a fence around the front, painted all in white and gold and definitely not inviting. He climbed it best he could. He scraped his knee and hissed at the pain. However, he tied it up with a piece of his shirt and hustled on to the back of the house. He could see a light in the distance, and a trail of smoke. Someone was smoking outside. He snuck past them and tried the back door. To his luck, it was open. He made his way into the house and looked around him. It was pitch dark, of course. He limped some more until he could see a door. He opened it and found it unlocked as well. He made his way inside and pushed himself to the back of whatever room he was in. He was exhausted. Alone, he finally had time to cough and collect himself. He was bleeding. He needed to rest. He was so hungry. He licked his chapped lips. His throat felt like a desert. The room he was in smelt sweet. Like fresh bread and candies. He couldn’t be sure, however. He was delirious. A moment later, he heard the door open and close again and someone walk by him. He hunched further down and tried to hide. He heard the person keep walking and exit up what sounded like were stairs. He let himself relax. He laid out on the floor and tried to sleep. After only a few minutes, he was able to lule himself into a dreamless slumber.

Zeo awoke the next morning to the sun. The door had a little crack at the bottom that let in the sun from the window which was beside the door. He opened up his tired eyes and rubbed out the sleep. The light wasn’t very much. However, he did get to see where he was lodging. It was a pantry of some sorts. What luck! His eyes widened and mouth watered as he took in all of the food before him. He grabbed a bread roll and bit into it. Delicious! He hummed in his content as he stuffed his mouth with bread and sweet jam. After he was full and had begun to drink the cider that was kept in barrels there, he wasn’t quite sure what his plan should be after this. Should he try to rest and think of a plan on how to get as far away as possible? Should he just suck it up and meet his maker? He shivered at that possibility. He was too young to die. He curled in on himself. It was hot in the inclosed space, but inside he felt icky and cold. He wrapped his arms around himself and tried to go back to sleep. 

He wasn’t sure how much time went past. He occupied his time on eating the fruits, bread, jam, sweets, and drinking the cider in the pantry. He’d often wait till night to sneak out and go to the yard to do his business. Other times, he went in an empty barrel. He felt bad about eating other people’s food and keeping his waste in their home, but he’d discard it when he would leave. When would he leave? Maybe he could stay in there forever? He knew that couldn’t happen. He knew that somehow, they’d come in here for something. He was pushing his luck. He woke up again to find it was dark. Must be nighttime. He grabbed some jam and began to eat the crackers he had left by his side for his dinner/breakfast. He happily munched on the food when he heard the door open to reveal a figure before him. He froze. The figure seemed to tense up and grab the light he didn’t even notice above him. Wow, that would have saved him so much time, he thought bitterly as he began to panic. As the light came on, he stared eye-to-eye with the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen. Too bad, of course, the pretty boy had to scream.

Zeo rushed up and put a hand over the boy’s mouth. He made noises in protest, but Zeo dragged him into the pantry and gently closed the door. He figured whatever part of the house he was in, it was used for some sort of storage that was away from the rest of the house. He thought if he was quiet, he was safe. The boy struggled in his grasp and he pulled him flush against his broad chest.  
“I’m gonna let you go, okay? Can you keep quiet for just a moment? I just gotta explain myself, alright? I won’t hurt you. I’m not here to hurt you. I swear it. I just wanna talk to you. Ima let you go...okay?” The boy slowly nodded his head, and Zeo released his mouth. The boy’s lips were plump and velvety against his rough and calloused hands, and he was actually a little sad that he had to let the kid free. The boy shot up and scrambled away from him. His eyes were wide and terrified. He expected as much. What do you expect from a random man in your house?  
“W-W-Who are you?” He held up his hands and tried to play the moment off as calm and collected as he could.   
“My name is Zeo.”  
“Zeo?”  
“Yeah. Just call me Z, if that’s any better.”  
“Zeo what?”  
“I don’t have a last name.”  
“Everybody has a last name.”  
“Not me” He barked back. His tone was challenging. He didn’t mean to sound rude to the kid, but he did keep trying to egg him on. The boy sighed and sat down cross-legged in front of him.   
“My name is Harold Holland. Everyone calls me Harry.”  
“Harry.” Zeo tried the name on his tongue. It tasted sweet, like the jam he was just eating.   
“Okay...what are you doing in here? Who let you in?  
“Nobody. I came in. The back door was open.”  
“Open? Why’s that?”  
“How should I know? Somebody was smoking.” The kid, Harry, let out a curse and ran a hand through his freckled face.  
“Okay. So...George was smoking late at night and left the door open. You snuck in. This is the closest room to the door. I’m surprised you didn’t come upstairs.”  
“I was just looking for a place to hide and rest my feet. I’ve been running for hours. I just needed somewhere to get some sleep. Maybe some water. I didn’t mean to intrude on your home. Please don’t tell anyone.” He got on his knees in front of the boy and bowed his head as low as he could get it. His heart began to beat much faster inside his chest. He could feel it. This pretty white boy was going to call the cops and tell them some random black man had snuck into his house. He might even say he robbed them. He hadn’t really, even though he had been eating their food. He trembled as the seconds ticked by. He then heard a soft sigh and the boy began to shuffle above him.  
“I’m not gonna turn you in, Zeo. I just...what were you running from? You can get up now, by the way. I don’t like people bowing to me or anything.” Zeo looked up and noticed the kid was blushing fiercely. He let himself smile at the kid’s reaction and he let out a groan as he remembered his troubles.  
“I’m running from collectors.”  
“You mean debt collectors?”  
“Yeah. Those are the ones.”  
“Why? You have a big debt?”   
He chewed on his lip and wondered if he should tell Harry the whole story. If he did, everything would be cleared up. However, he didn’t wanna let Harry have an advantage over him. He could double cross him and turn him into the cops. Fuck it, he thought. If he was going to jail, he’d go to jail. He ran his tongue over his thick lips and put his hands underneath his chin.

“Well, to start off this shitty story, I wasn’t a planned pregnancy. My mother...she...she wanted drugs. She was a kid. 15, I think. She wanted drugs from some druggie on the street who she regularly fucked. One time, she forgot the condom. Too late. She got pregnant. She wanted to abort, obviously. It didn’t work. Lucky me, right? She had me anyway. She didn’t even tell the baby daddy about me. I was her little bastard. She wanted to leave me with child services. However, a friend of her family decided to take me in. That’s my Big Mama. She raised me and made me into a man. Well, as I got older, I wanted to do right by her. I wanted her to know how much I loved her. I began to work when I was 13. I worked all around the place. Earning money for us. Big Mama didn’t have nothin’. I grew up without much. I had her love, though. She loved me and always kept me fed and safe in her house. I wanted her to be happy for once. I wanted her to know I wanted to do something. Make something of myself. So...I called up some loan sharks.”   
The kid’s eyes got wide and he hugged his knees to his chest. He was a tall fucker, but he had youth in his eyes and his round cheeks. Innocent and naive to the world. The story probably really caught him off guard. Different than his posh upbringing. “So, long story cut a bit shorter, I never paid. I bought Big Mama lots of nice things. She seemed to know I had done it some kind of way. She wasn’t happy. I mean, I’m 23. How can I be in my 20’s and not have the right kinda money to make my Big Mama happy? It really rubbed me the wrong way. Anyway...they came looking for me. She told me to run. Running is what I did. I ran for a while until I found your house. I swear I was gonna leave soon! I just...needed time to think.”   
“So, you’re really not here to rob and rape us?” Zeo gave a breathless laugh and ran his hand through his hair. He had never thought of anything like that. Harry was cute, but he had to be like, 16. He wasn’t a pedophile.   
“No, kid. I swear it. I’m just here to sleep and maybe eat a little. I can leave now. I’m sorry I intruded on you. Thank you for not calling the police.” He stood up to leave on wobbly legs. He was still tired. He knew his leg was still all cut up and that the bottoms of his feet were torn to shreds. He braced himself to run again. Where, he wasn’t sure. He just had to go somewhere and get some sort of money to make them all go away.  
“Wait!” He felt Harry grab his wrist and squeeze. Harry looked down in embarrassment and began to mutter. “You don’t have to go. Y-You can stay with me. I mean, in my room! I have a closet. Plus, my bathroom is attached. You can come and go as you please.” His eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open in a permanent gap.   
“A-Are you sure?”  
“Yes. By the way, don’t call me kid. I’m 18.” He pouted, and Zeo didn’t want to admit how sexy he thought that was. So, the ki-Harry was legal? This was interesting. Not that he would have any sort of chance with him. He was pretty. Tall, lanky, slim, and pale and white as fresh milk. His eyes told stories with it’s depth and he could connect the dots on his cheeks to make masterpieces. Plus, he was rich. He lived in a bigass house and probably had people to fix his coffee and wipe his ass with pretty perfect smiles. Z would never be like that. He could never match up to his standards. It actually broke his heart a little. He looked at the hand on his wrist and then back up to Harry’s face. His eyes were determined and shone with wonder and discovery. He grabbed the hand that was squeezing him and gripped it gently.  
“Alright. I’m in.”


	2. Chapter 2

Harry’s grip on the man’s hand was stern. He could feel how much they were both sweating. Should he really be letting some strange man into his room like this? What if he hurts them in the night while they slept? Of course, he was being a little paranoid. It was cause to believe he could have done it, but he didn’t. A part of him knew that wouldn’t happen. He would have already done it. If he wanted money, he’d had the perfect chance by now. There was something in his eyes. Something kind and obviously afraid. He was beyond terrified. The story he’d told had moved Harry. Zeo didn’t seem like a bad guy. He was lost. Lost and afraid of what to do. His life seemed to be in pieces. Harry could let him stay until he was back on his feet. What was wrong with that?

Harry looked up and down the hallways to make sure nobody was up and doing anything this late into the night. Sometimes someone would be listening to music or watching television. It was clear, and they both walked as fast as they could up the stairs and into Harry’s room. He lived on the very top floor. The room he lived in was big, and had a giant closet. A king sized bed sat in the middle, along with a television on the wall. Collectables, figurines, and books all lay decorated in the giant space. Z looked with wide and curious eyes. He’d never seen anything this grand before. It was like it’s own little house. 

“The bathroom is that way” Harry pointed with his index finger. “Closet is over there. Should be plenty of room for you when I’m at school.” The phrasing made Z look up in surprise. He had been busy inspecting the room he was in.

“When you’re at school? What about any other time?” Harry’s face reddened and he looked down at his feet.

“I think...um..you could sleep on the couch? We could talk. It’s hard for me to converse with people.” Z looked over to the couch that was facing his television. It was beside the bed. He flopped down on it and gave a contented sigh. He hadn’t felt this comfortable in days.

“What if someone comes in?” He asked after a moment.

 

“I locked the door. Plus, everyone knocks. Even when I’m not home. It’s a policy. My parents make everyone do it.” Z nodded his head slowly and then turned towards the boy sitting on the edge of the big bed.

“What made you do this? I’m older than you. I’m obviously a whole lot different than you. I could probably do anything I wanted to you.” For some reason, he began to heat up at that comment. Don’t think that way,he scolded himself. “So, what was it?”

“You seem kind” he whispered, playing with his long fingers. “You seem interesting. And real. It’s hard for me to find real people anymore.”

“Why’s that?” Harry sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest.

“You really wanna know?”

“I mean, I’ am a strange dude staying in your room with you. I might as well get to know you.” He flashed Harry a mega-watt white smile, and Harry turned to bury his head in his legs.

“My Dad got rich about 6 years ago. With his banking. He was able to retire, and he put us up in this big house like we were celebrities. He hired all of this staff. He made it seem like we were important. Special. That made everyone else think it too. I had people who never noticed me, flock to me for attention. They just wanted to somehow get to know me. Be apart of me. To them, it meant they could be as special as they thought I was. It always makes me feel sick. I feel like they’re using me. I don’t want that. I want real friends.”

“You ain’t have friends before?” Harry shook his head. 

“None at school. I mean, I have a friend here at home. His name is Sunny. He’s the cook’s son. But at school, I’m a loner. I just like to be alone.” He could feel the tears wetting his cheek. He hated to cry. Especially in front of super-masculine strangers like Zeo. Zeo was everything he wish he was. Strong and muscular. He had a nice body and build. His hair was short and buzzed, like wild and fluffy like his. Zeo’s skin was dark and beautiful. It reminded Harry of the chocolates his mother used to feed him in the winter when he was ill. They were always bitter, but made him feel a lot better afterwards. 

“Sounds like you have it a lot rougher than it looks” Zeo muttered from the couch. “I just assumed you were a big shot rich kid. Drinking champagne and playing golf with your buddies on the weekend.” Harry snorted and wiped his face on his sleeve.

“I hate alcohol. I hate golf even more.” He snarled, and Zeo threw back his head and laughed. It was a magical sound. Harry giggled too.

“I had my image of you all wrong, Har. I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s okay. I pegged you wrong too. Thought you were a wacko serial killer.”

“I might still be.” He raised his brows and wiggled them. “Hey, it okay if I hit the shower? I 

haven’t been able to for a few days, and I know I smell like a dying animal. I hate to stink up this nice place.”

“Yeah, um, towels are on the rack.”

“Thanks, Harry.” He flashed another grin and then entered the bathroom door. Harry flopped back on his bed and began to think. Really think. He was only 18. Pretty much a kid. He’d never had a job because of his family’s wealth, and Zeo had been working his entire life to provide for his family. He was a man’s man. The kind of guy you look up to. Of course, he was in a bit of trouble with his debt, but, everyone makes mistakes. Zeo shouldn’t be penalized just for his past. 

Harry closed his eyes and somehow began to drift into sleep. He had placed a thick flannel blanket on the couch along with some comfy pillows for Zeo to settle down with after his shower. He probably hadn’t had a proper bath for a long time and he had been in there for a while. He wasn’t sure how he was even able to sleep. He was so overwhelmed. All the thoughts about school and the people who knew him, his family, his lack of friends, it was all swirling inside of his head. Now, he had a stranger who was literally sleeping beside him on his nice leather couch. He didn’t mind. Maybe it was the best happy mistake he had ever come upon. He let out a great yawn and then settled back into the warmth of his mattress and the sound of a sweet and gentle song in the bathroom.

\--

Zeo was tired. Aching. As he entered the bathroom, he couldn’t get over how accepting and kind this stranger was being towards him. Nobody had ever treated him this good. Well, except his Big Mama. She was his everything. He had to remember he was doing this for her. He wasn’t a big guy. He let out a sigh and then looked at his surroundings. The bathroom was as fancy as the bedroom. All sorts of soaps with all sorts of smells lay arranged on a dresser beside the shower. He picked a body wash at random and then walked in through the glass door. He shut it quietly, in case it echoed or anything downstairs. The water was button operated, and he had a hard time not thinking he was in some fancy ass hotel instead of a teeanger’s bathroom. He turned it to a subtle degrees and let the spray come down on his battered body. The water quickly turned black and red. Black from the mud and mess he had been in while running, and red from the blood he’d collected from his injuries. He let out a groan as he remembered how broken and torn up his feet were. He really wasn’t ready to leave this place. Not when it was so nice and homey. He peeped his head out of the shower and looked for a shampoo on the dresser. He saw one after some searching and began to lather up and rinse out his short hair. He hummed a tune he’d learned from his Big Mama as a kid, and sang it softly, in case he was heard. 

After he finally finished the shower, (after three or four layers of soap to finally feel clean), he stepped out a new man. He was so exhausted he wanted to just flop back on the couch and sleep for days. He noticed the pile of his clothes on the floor and thought with disgust how he’d have to burn them after all this. He quickly dried himself off using a giant fluffy towel and was able to use an actual toilet. It made him feel so alive, even though it may sound silly. After he was clean, dry, and ready to sleep, he didn’t take into account he wasn’t wearing any clothes. There was nothing in the bathroom to wear, and he wasn’t sure what to do. He couldn’t put his dirty old torn up clothing on again. He might actually puke if he had to smell what he smelled like. He looked outside of the bathroom door towards Harry’s bed. He could heard soft snoring. The kid was sleeping. He was laying with his head buried in pillows and his arms and legs going in different directions. He had a little drool at the side of his mouth, and a small smile on his pretty lips. Z smiled fondly at the image. He wanted to kiss those pretty lips. He wished he had a camera to take a picture of how cute the kid was being.

 

“Okay” He mumbled to himself, “If I run, I could just bury myself in the blankets. He won’t know a thing. He may have school tomorrow. That way, I can run into the closet after he leaves and find something to wear.” He nodded at his plan and then tiptoed quickly over to the couch. He knew he wasn’t up to run yet. If he tried, he’d scream or bust his ass, and then the whole plan would have failed. He buried his body in the comfy blanket up to his nose and breathed in the scent it gave out. It smelled like him. His eyes fluttered closed and he let out a breathy sigh. He was ashamed to say it aroused him a little. He tried to control his thoughts and focus on sleeping. He lay his head on the big pillow Harry had given him and willed himself to finally shut his eyes and stop thinking how adorable Harry was and how badly he wished he could lay him in his arms.

\--

Harry woke up to the sound of snoring. He thought he snored, but this was even worse. He was groggy and a little confused.

“Did Sunny stay over again?” He had met Sunny when he was 12. Sunny was 9. Really young and full of energy. As the one closest to his age in the house, they’d started to hang out and play together. His mother was the cook, and his father would do yard work and keep up the area surrounding the house. Sunny didn’t really have a job since he was so young, but he sometimes helped the maids clean or his mother with the meals. He was always eager to please everyone around him. Sometimes, he and Sunny would play video games until dawn and fall asleep together. It was actually very common. Although he didn’t have any friends, he did consider Sunny like the little brother he never had. He was a cute kid. He reached his hand around to try to feel where Sunny was. When he felt nothing, he was a little confused.

He rolled over to the side and prepared to get out of bed and paused at what he saw. His eyes went wide and comical at the image before him. He remembered who was snoring now. It was Zeo. All the memories flooded back as he stared at the naked man on his couch. He knew he was naked, because he had kicked off the blanket and was laying on his back, showing Harry his genitals. He blinked slowly, his mouth going a little dry as he continued to stare. As if knowing what was going on, Zeo’s eyes fluttered up slowly as well. They were both fully staring at each other for a solid 2 or 3 minutes until Zeo looked down at himself and noticed his state of undress. Harry couldn’t deny how intimate it had felt to just stare into Zeo’s eyes just then. They were dark and beautiful, like they held the universe or a lost planet in the milky-way. Zeo quickly jumped up in shock.

“I’m so sorry! I...I didn’t have any clothes to wear! Mine smell like shit and I hadn't bathed in like a week! I thought you’d be gone or something when I woke up and I could find clothes while you were out!” Harry licked his dry lips and looked down at Zeo’s feet so he didn’t stare at his dick.

“I-It’s Saturday.” Zeo groaned and smacked his face to rub his hand down his nose.

“I’m so sorry, Harry.”

“D-Don’t apologize. I can find you something to wear. Just...wait here.” He risked one last peek at the naked man before rushing into the closet and slamming the door. He let out a sigh of relief.

Once he was all clean, he looked even more attractive than he had before. Harry had thought he was hot. He had been afraid of him, but he did believe that he was a good man. An attractive, naked, and freshly clean man was currently standing butt-ass naked in his room. He wasn’t even sure he was gay! Was this even normal?! After a few minutes, he came out of the closet with a pair of boxers, a tee-shirt, and some sweatpants. 

“These are all too big for me. I think they’ll fit.” He turned around swiftly for him to pull them on. 

“I’m decent.” Zeo called playfully after he finished dressing. Harry knew he was teasing him. He couldn’t help he was shy!

The clothes fit him really well. The shirt was snug and the pants were loose. Well, they were tight around the front. Harry cocked his head and continued to casually look over the man, trying to figure out why the pants looked so funny in the front. Could one of the maids have washed it weird and forgotten to tell him about it. The wheels in his head began to turn for another second until his eyes got wide again. Zeo couldn’t help but think all of these expressions of his were adorable and he grinned as the boy examined him.

“Of my God, you have a boner.” Harry said in a rushed whisper. Zeo’s smile changed and his face dropped.

“I’ll just....”

“Wait! I didn’t mean to say that out loud! Ugh, I’m such an idiot!” Zeo let out a nervous laugh and then ran a hand through his hair.

“Can you blame me? Cute guy is staring at my dick, I’m going to get a little turned on, you know?” Harry’s face snapped up to him.

“M-M-Me?”

“Duh, you. Who else?”

“I..turned you on?” He let out a laugh and then rolled his eyes.  
“You have been since I met you, honestly.” He wasn’t sure how to process this information. Instead of taking it like an adult, he let out an animal-like squeal and made a mad dash for his bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of loud knocking struck Zeo out of his trance. He’d been enjoying ogling the other boy, but he had forgotten that they weren’t the only two people in the house together.

“Fuck!” He made a dive for the closet and quickly slammed the door behind him.  
“Well, that killed my boner” he thought bitterly as he heard Harry scramble out of the bathroom.

“W-Who is it?” Harry asked timidly.

“Har? You okay?”  
Zeo raised a brow. It sounded like another boy around Harry’s age. Zeo slowly opened the closet a sliver to look outside and see who Harry was speaking to. He saw Harry open up his bedroom door to invite another person inside. The boy was tall. 

Taller than Harry even, though only barely. He was light. It was obvious he was black, but his skin was creamy and soft. It had a soft caramel looking tone to it. He didn’t have a blemish or crater on him at all. He had a wide mouth with dusty brown lips that were curved into a nervous grin as he entered. He was wringing his hands together behind his back and shuffling his feet. 

He wore a plain white shirt that was tucked into some faded denim jeans. His shoes were white cheap looking sneakers that looked dirty and old from usage. He had round hazel eyes and short hair in hard blonde curls on his head. Did he bleach it? The boy’s face was worried. He looked strong, like a football player or someone who worked out on the regular. 

Zeo didn’t want to admit he was jealous of the kid. He was attractive by anyone's standards. Was he Harry’s boyfriend? It didn't look that way by his posture and language. He seemed too nervous and jumpy. His eyes darted and a tongue came out to wet his lips every time he didn't speak. 

The boy’s smile and voice were kind as he looked Harry up and down in his pajamas and addressed him.

“George said he’s going into town after breakfast. Ma made bacon and eggs, your favorite! You coming down? Thought you’d be there already. Ma and Pop told me to run up here and check on you. You do seem a little flustered…” 

He stuck the back of a hand delicately on Harry’s forehead and the kid blushed a bit but tried to cover it up by ducking his head.

“Just tired is all” Harry lied with a great yawn. The boy raised a brow but then shrugged it off.

“Okay. So. Town? With George? We can go to the arcade. I also just got my allowance. I can get us some ice cream or something. I think George is going to see a lady friend of his, so we’ll have a while.” The kid’s face was so hopeful. He rocked on his heels as he stared into Harry’s nervous face.

“I don’t know, Sunny. I’m feeling a little sick….” The kid frowned deeply and stopped his anxious rocking.

“Oh. Okay. Well...you’re still coming to eat, right?”

“Yeah. I will. Give me a minute. I was just about to um...go to the bathroom.” The kid, Sunny, nodded, dejected, and took his leave.

Z waited in the closet for a good minute before letting himself out.

“He likes you.” Harry spun around in shock.

“What?” It was like he had forgotten he had a whole grown man in his closet. Zeo had the nerve to chuckle and roll his eyes.

“How old is that kid, huh? He was a big one. He still had something innocent about him, though. That’s how I know he ain’t my age.”

“He’s 15” Harry said with a sigh.

“15?! Jesus. What are they feeding the kids these days?” Harry rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

“He’s shy. What did you say before about...liking?”

“Oh. He likes you. That kid. He knows he does, but he doesn’t want you to know.” Harry scoffed.

“How could you know that?”

“Please. I was that age once too. I also knew I was a flamer by then. Begging you to go hang out with him is his way of flirting harmlessly with you. He likes you a lot.” Harry flushed and his mouth flew open.

“I’ve known him since he was 9! We've been best friends since he was still losing baby teeth!” 

“And now he’s not 9. Starting to peak.” 

He smirked and Harry glared.

“Whatever. You’re just teasing me.”

“What’s that boy got in him anyway?”

“Sunny? He's biracial. Marsha is black and Rocco is white.”

“Oh. That’s why he’s so light. And his hair?” Harry shrugged.

“He dyed it a month ago. Wanted to be cool for his pals at school, I guess.”

“So he’s shy, but he wants to stand out?”

“Maybe he’s only shy around me…” Harry seemed to be pondering Zeo’s words until he cleared his throat.

“You go on with that kid. You can’t be stuck in here all of your Saturday. Besides, I need to catch up on some actual sleep that doesn’t involve me being afraid I’ll die when I wake up. You go.”

“But…”

“Go. I’ll be here when you get back.”

“I’ll bring some food and water up here for you before I leave.” 

Zeo grinned fondly as Harry began to retreat back to the bathroom to get dressed.  
\--  
Harry’s journey into town with Sunny and George gave him a bit more time to think about the situation with Zeo. 

He was anxious of someone finding him, of course. That’d call the police and have him arrested. His Father may even shoot him and say it was self-defense.

Who could say it wasn’t? He let a shiver go over his body at his morbid thoughts.

George had the radio turned all the way up and was blasting his music and singing loudly as they drove along. The car they were in was his parent’s. They usually let George go about and do what he wished on the weekends, and that usually meant driving around looking for local women. Harry felt off. He usually enjoyed the singing and music, and he liked teasing George whenever he was foolish, but today felt different. It was almost as if he wasn’t even in his real state of mind. Zeo really had made him think about things differently.

“Are you okay?” Sunny’s voice was so soft and concerned. 

“Y-Yeah!” 

“I noticed you seemed to retreat to your room right after we ate. And you didn’t seem to want to let me into the room. Is everything okay?” He was pouting. 

Harry couldn’t help by think maybe Zeo was right. Maybe he did like him…

“I’m just feeling anxious is all. School is rough. I’m graduating, you know.” Sunny gave a weak chuckle.

“Have you decided on a college?”

“Nah. Not yet. I need to apply soon. Don’t know if anywhere out of state is right for me. Honestly, I’d just like to leave his town. Leave it all behind.”

“Even me?” The words were soft. Almost a whisper. He wasn’t sure he was supposed to hear it.

“Look...Sun…”

“Welp, we’re here boys!”

George had parked in front of the arcade, where Sunny had asked to go. Harry and Sunny both moved out and George stuck a cigarette between his lips.

“I’ll be back in two hours. No more and no less. Meet me in front of the ice cream parlor. You wanted to go there too, right Sun?” Sunny nodded enthusiastically, which made George giggle at his happiness.

“You boys be safe. Keep Harry close, okay boy?”

“Yes sir. You know I will.” He seemed to stick closer to Harry then, taking his hand and squeezing it. 

Harry wasn't sure how he felt about being treated like he wasn’t able to fend for himself, but he dropped those thoughts at Sunny’s strong sense of protectiveness. 

The grin never seemed to fade from his young face, and Harry began to smile along too. If Sunny liked him, he could be okay with that. He’d only seen the younger boy as a brother. Someone he could play with as a child and be friends with as a teenager. 

He knew Sunny was becoming the age in which he began to get interested in people physically. Maybe he didn’t even actually like him, and it was just the fact they lived together and around each other on a daily basis. Harry shrugged it off. No matter what it was, he was glad he was here with Sunny now. All the stress from the past night seemed to melt away as he took his hand and tugged him into the brightly lit arcade.

\--

The arcade was maddening. Not only were there nothing but greasy fingered children running around, their parents were just as annoying. Everyone was yelling at their mother or yelling at their kids. 

However, seeing Sunny laugh and play pinball or win a stuffed bear for his skills at mini golf cheered Harry up. He hated annoying families, but he loved seeing Sunny actually have a good time. 

He knew how it was working for his family. His father was a generous man, but he always seemed to want more and more of his good staff. He was kind, but demanding. Sunny didn’t work, but he tried his best to make up for it by helping out a lot. He liked cooking with his mother and didn’t mind helping his dad work in the yard when he was needed. He really was a good kid. Plus, beginning high school was hard. 

You go through so much at that time. You begin to see the world and see people in totally new ways. Harry could remember being that age. Sunny had it rough. Thankfully he had his own room that was separate from his parents. Teenagers need their privacy. 

 

“Here!” Sunny stuck the giant stuffed pink bear into Harry’s chest. “I won it for you!” 

"Aw. That is so sweet, Sun. Isn’t there a girl at school who’d you rather give this to?” Sunny seemed to pause and think for a moment before clicking his tongue and shrugging.

“Nope. No girls are cool enough. You’re the coolest person I know.” Harry scoffed.  
“I don’t think we’ve met. Hi, my name is Harold and I’m the biggest nerd to ever exist.” Sunny laughed but then put a large hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“I think you’re the coolest person, though. Isn’t that what counts?” Harry blushed. Why was this kid saying these sort of charming things?! 

“Um, thanks, Sun. I really think it’s cute.” Sunny grinned and gently grabbed his hand again. 

“Let’s go to the ice cream parlor. I’ve been excited for this all week!” Harry basked in his excitement and followed him out of the arcade and down the busy town streets.

“How's school been going?” Sunny shrugged his shoulders in an unsure manner.

“Fine, I guess. Boring. I hate we don't get to go to the same school.” Harry scoffed.  
“Please. My dumb old private school is probably loads more boring than public school. I half-way wish I was even homeschooled.” 

“Public school is a joke. Too much drama and there's not even time for me to think.”

“What do you think about?” Sunny looked nervous but glanced off into the distance like he didn't hear the question. 

Entering the parlor, Harry couldn't hide how pleased he was at Sunny’s eagerness. 

The kid was cute. He got three scoops. One chocolate, one mint, and one cookie dough. Harry just opted for a one scoop vanilla cone and Sunny said he was boring with a long groan.

“Guess I'm just old” Harry joked as they licked their cones. 

“If you're old, then you're hot. Like a sexy senior citizen.” Harry couldn't help but snort and let out a loud laugh at the comment. 

He wasn't sure how he'd never noticed Sunny’s flirting before. It was innocent, but like Z had mentioned. The thought of Z made Harry begin to fidget again. 

“Hey? What the matter?” Sunny looked very concerned and Harry waved him off.

“I-It's nothing. Thanks for the ice cream, Sun. Thanks for the whole day, actually. It really helped clear my mind.” 

“From what?” 

Instead of answering, Harry asked, “How come you didn't invite one of your friends over to come hang out with you on a Saturday? Don't you like your friends at school?” Sunny looked away and his shoulders slumped a bit as he licked his ice cream. 

“I guess. They're boring. All they wanna do is talk about girls and smoke.” 

“What's wrong with that? Aren't you the one who chose them to be your friends?” 

“No. Not really. I just needed to fit in. Wanted people to like me…” Harry had never heard this side of Sunny before. It was surprising. Maybe he didn't have the young man all figured all like he thought he did. 

“And what about you? Why aren't you off with friends either? Just trying to humor a poor little kid?” 

“You know that's not true.” 

“Well, what is the truth, then?” 

Before Harry could make an excuse, they saw George pull up and honk at them to leave. Sunny shot him a look that Harry could only read as he didn't think the conversation was over.

“Cute bear” George remarked slyly as Harry entered the vehicle. 

“Thanks! Sunny won him. I think I'll call him...Chip.”

“Why?” 

“Sunny and Chip. You know, like Sun Chips?” George rolled his eyes at the lame joke, but Sunny giggled and squeezed Harry’s knee. 

“I like it. I think it's unique and special. Just like you.” George made gagging noises as he pulled out of the parlor’s parking lot and they made their way back home. 

Sunny had quickly fallen asleep, giving Harry time to think. 

Should he talk to Sunny? He didn't like him. Well he did, but only as a friend. A little brother. Someone he could rely on and help him fend off boredom at his house. He could never see him loving Sunny in a romantic way. It almost felt like incest. It made him shiver. 

Zeo, on the other hand, was different. He was older than him. Older, but not by too much. He was attractive. He had gotten himself in a horrible situation, but shit happens. Especially to people when you have to live like he did. Harry felt horrible for him and all he'd been through. Did he like Zeo? Maybe. They'd just met. He knew he was attracted to him, but liking him seemed so sudden. 

Arriving back, George parked the car and began to head back into the house. Sunny had started to wake up as they neared and rubbed his eyes as he yawned loudly.

“I'm going to go to the kitchens and grabbing a snack” Harry told Sunny as he exited the car and headed inside as well.

“Ice cream didn't fill you up?” 

“Um...nah. I guess I'm just a little peckish.” He gave a goofy smile and shrug to Sunny and headed into the kitchen. 

It was a little ways off from the bedrooms, and he figured Sunny would either go back to his own room or try to find his parents somewhere. He grabbed some chips and soda from the fridge for Zeo, thinking he might be hungry. 

Just as he was about to collect himself and go back to his room, Sunny noticed that Harry had left his bear beside him in the car. Not wanting him to leave the bear out there all night, he got an idea. “I'll just put you on his bed.”

He grabbed the bear and made his way up the stairs. Harry could see him from the distance and saw the pink bear in his arms. Putting two and two together, he quickly bolted from the kitchen. 

“Sunny! Wait!” 

“Don't worry! I'm just putting Chip to bed. No need to thank me!” 

He opened the bedroom door and wasn't quite prepared for the sight before him. A tall, dark, obviously older black man was lounging on Harry’s couch, watching television. 

The mystery man’s mouth hung open as he stared at Sunny, and Sunny stared right back, still cradling the bear to his chest in a death grip. Harry had raced up the stairs and stood beside Sunny as he locked eyes with Zeo

“I can explain!”


	4. Chapter 4

The way the two stared at each other had Harry visibly shaking where he stood. How was he going to explain this?! He racked his brain for an answer. Sunny was the one to look at him first. He raised a questioning brow. He didn’t look troubled, so that was good. Sunny was a really smart boy. He could probably tell Harry was lying. Harry knew he wasn’t hiding it very well. His hands were shaking and sweating horribly from where he stood beside Sunny in the doorway. He wanted to disappear. To tell Z to run away. He could tell Sunny the truth. They were best friends. But, where would that lead them? He knew Sunny could keep a secret, but he also knew that if Sunny thought Z was a danger he would tell his parents about it. The thought of Sunny’s dad or George coming in with a shotgun made Harry almost visibly flinch.

He cared about Zeo. He had been thinking about it for a long time now. “Liking” Zeo was a selfish and silly thing to say. Maybe he did like him in a weird way. He liked the way he looked at him. The way he talked to him. 

He thought he was funny. He was attracted to him. Would he get physical with him? Maybe...If that’s what he wanted. Sometimes, people had to get to know each other physically in order to establish their emotional attachments. He could be okay with that...

“I’m a friend from school.” Zeo’s rumbling voice shook Harry from his thoughts. He had been lost in his worries and forgotten about the staring match that was going on in front of him. Zeo had stood his ground as a man and didn’t let the younger male scare him. He really did expect Zeo to be afraid. To make up a lie that was ridiculous. Sunny would catch on if the lie was dumb. 

Harry looked at him with startled eyes and Sunny folded his arms. He had gotten closer and closer to Harry as he stared at Zeo. It was almost like he was trying to protect him from something. Like he was the alpha male and he was being challenged by a rival for his mate. That thought didn’t really sit well with Harry at all.

“You look a bit too old to be in high school.”

“I’m a bit stupid.” Zeo gave a dazzling grin to the younger man and he glared a little.

“Okay. What are you doing up here?”

“Waiting for Harry, of course. We have a project together. Don’t we?”

“U-Uh yeah! We do! Zeo and I are working on a project together. He needs to stay the weekend.”

“The whole weekend? Was he here when I came earlier?”

“I was” Zeo answered. He had gotten up from his spot on the couch and joined the others by the door. He was taller than the both of them, but he wasn’t intimidating or anything. It was a good thing he has showered and cleaned himself up, or Sunny might not have taken the bait.   
“So, you go to Harry’s fancy rich people school?”

“Yep.”

“So, you’re rich?”

“Yep.”

“Then why do you look like you’re wearing Harry’s old ratty clothes?”

“I forgot to pack any for myself. Harry graciously agreed to supply me with what he had in the meantime.” The lie was so smooth that it ran between his lips in the blink of an eye. During this whole exchange, Harry couldn’t help but stand there with his mouth open like a dead fish. 

Sunny didn’t seem to be satisfied with this answer, but he put a hand on Harry’s shoulder and squeezed it gently.

“Right....here you go, Har. Since you’re busy, I guess I’ll go back to my room now.” He handed Harry the bear he had won him and marched out of the room, not daring one last look at the other man.

Harry shut and locked the door as fast as he could and made his way over to the bed to flop down on it and let out a stuttering breath of relief.

“How the fuck did you come up with a lie like that?!”

“I’ve been thinking of them all day, actually. In case anyone caught me. I was prepared for a knock, but not for that kid to just barge in like that.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, well, Sunny likes to think he can just come up to my room when he pleases. He usually knocks when I’m in, but when I’m not, he’ll leave candy or random little gifts here and there.”

“That kid leaves gifts for you and you never noticed he had a fat ass crush on you? I'm not sure if you're naive or you're blind.” 

“No, okay? I guess I don’t really know what it’s like to have good friends like him. I thought that’s what friends did, maybe.” Harry’s face scrunched up in confusion and Zeo plopped down on the bed beside him.

“You’re cute. People are gonna have crushes on ya’. How was your date?”

“Not a date” Harry shot back with a glare. “We had a nice time. It relaxed me. Have a lot on my plate right now I suppose.” Zeo let out a sigh and patted Harry’s knee. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration and lay on the bed so he was facing Harry. He stared into the younger boy’s eyes and gave him a sincere smile.

“I’m sorry. I’m trying to figure out a plan to get out of my situation. I’ll get out of your hair as soon as I can.”

“No no no! It’s not like that at all! I like you here. I just...I just worry. Situations like what just happened could happen more often. I don’t know how my family will react to a man living in my closet…”

“I get it. I like being here too. I can’t just mooch off you forever, though. It’s not cool of me.”

“Maybe...maybe if I explained what happened to my parents, they could let you stay here? We have spare rooms. You could stay here until you got your shit on track.”

He let out a laugh.

“Rich white folks don’t usually let random black men stay in their big fancy houses. Especially ones who have been living in their son’s closets and lust after them.” Harry tried to ignore the last comment, but it still made color rise to his pale and freckles cheeks.

“You lust after me?” Zeo’s grin was enormous as he took in the boy beside him.

“Obviously.”

“Why? I don’t see the obviousness towards this.” Zeo laughed wholeheartedly and put a steady hand on Harry’s chest. The blush darkened by this, and his stomach began to bubble with the tender feeling on his large hands on his heart.

“Most people would have turned me in for what I did. I legally broke in and trespassed on your home. I also stole food and drink your cider. I legally did a lot of bad things I shouldn’t have. If I was taken to the police, they would have found out about my debt. I could be put away for a long time, even though I try my damndest to be a good person for my Big Mama. She’s the only one who ever really loved me before.”

“Have you ever...you know...slept with anyone?”

“Yeah. A lot of girls from my neighborhood. All of ‘em lost and broken. Looking for a man’s touch to ease the pain that they think they goin’ through. Their daddy left ‘em. Their man wants more money for drugs. Their mama is on the pole or in a cell. It’s all the same. Pretty little black girls from a small neighborhood with big world problems…but never with a pretty little white boy.”

“Have you ever slept with...men?”

“Maybe a couple I guess. I’m not too sure. Things kind of blur together sometimes. I didn’t really figure I was gay until I was in my 20’s. I thought I was just hot for the human body. There’s no shame in that, though.”

“So, you know how?”

“Why? You wanna know?” Harry turned his face away and puffed up his cheeks in embarrassment.

“I mean, what’s the harm in asking questions of an older and more experienced man?” Zeo chuckled.

“You make me sound like an old perv teaching a kid to wack off.”

“I’m not that inexperienced” Harry argued with a pout and a fake glare. 

“Oh yeah?” Harry hid his face in his hands and shook his curly red hair.

“This isn’t happening” he muttered over and over in his head. “It just isn’t!” An older man was flirting with him?! Actually trying to initiate a sexual position with him?! This kinda’ shit only happened in his stupid fantasies. It wasn’t like he had a kink about older guys but...he couldn’t lie that it was sexy…

Their lips were close. So close that Harry could smell his breath. It wasn't too pleasant. Not like in a cheesy movie. He should have thought to buy the man a toothbrush. He probably hadn't had one in weeks. He tried not to think about random hygiene as Z’s eyes traced his mouth. Z brought the hand on his chest to his lips and traced them with a thick finger. 

“I think my Big Mama would like you.”

“You think so?”

“You're smart and straightforward. She'd think you're a good influence.” He let out a chuckle. The hand on Harry’s lips began to trace his cheekbones, his nose, his ears…it trailed down his face to his neck and gave a gentle squeeze there. It made Harry gasp in arousal and his lips were just about to brush Harry’s when his stomach began to growl furiously.

Zeo gave a weak smile in his pause. 

Harry jumped from his bed in a panic. 

“I can't believe I forgot to bring the food! Sunny distracted me. Ugh. I'm letting you go starve. Stay right here!”

He bolted from the room, leaving Zeo with his hard hard prick in his pants and a dumbfounded look on his face. 

\--

“That kid sure can run fast” Z let out a laugh and then proceeded to adjust his erection. 

He didn't want to pull it out and whack off when he could come back any minute. He probably thought he was a pervert. He thought Harry was cute. Too cute for his own good. It was obvious. All these different men were falling for him. His smile was sweet. He was kind. He cared about others. 

Z hadn't encountered anyone like him before. He remembered being a kid and falling for girls that just wanted to have sex with him. It seemed as if Harry was the opposite. He just wanted to talk. 

He wanted to kiss him. Harry probably tasted like honey and sugar doughnuts. It was a feeling Zeo had. Maybe he left so quickly because he didn't want to kiss Zeo? No. He did seem nervous, but not unwilling. Zeo would have asked if he could kiss him. He wasn't rude. 

He really wanted to touch him. To get Harry to touch him back. That would be amazing. His hands on him. The way he would blush and sputter. He could pull him close. Hold his tight. He could be what Harry wanted if he'd let him. 

Zeo didn't even realize he was rocking back and forth on the bed until he heard the door open and Harry came back into the room. He heard the door click as he locked it behind him. He probably looked ridiculous. A grown man rocking on some pillows like a teenager. 

“Um...I brought you some sandwiches and chips. Also some soda. Wasn't sure what you liked…”

“It's okay. Whatever you bring me is fine.” He got up from the bed and leaned forward to take the food from the younger man. 

He wasn't sure if he should say something about his erection or if he should hide it.

“I should probably go to the bathroom to deal with this…”

“Wait!” Harry’s hand came out and gripped his wrist. It reminded him of when they first met. 

“It's okay if you do it here. I mean...it's normal, right?”

Jacking off in front of someone you had a crush on wasn't normal, but he smiled softly. He placed the food on the counter beside them and ran his fingers through Harry's hair soft and silky red hair.

“Yeah. Sure. Okay…” Z slowly pulled down the pants that Harry had given him. He had his eyes on the other man the whole time. He seemed so conflicted. His face was flushed and his lips parted as he waited patiently. 

Zeo wasn't wearing underwear, so when he got his pants to his knees, his cock was exposed. Being seen by Harry made it switch and grow even more. Harry’s eyes went wide.

“I think he likes you” Zeo said in a teasing voice. 

Harry covered his face in embarrassment as Zeo grabbed his hard-on and tugged on it. Half of him wanted it to be over with, but the other half of him wanted to drag it out. Make him watch for as long as he wanted. Make him see what he did to him. He stared at the other door while he dragged his hand back and forth. He worked himself over. Harry’s hands were trembling, as were his lips. Zeo imagined those hands or those lips on his prick and he was gone. He came then and watched as his cum splattered on the bed-sheets below him.

“I'm sorry! I'll clean it up.” 

“No. it's okay.” He sounded even more shocked than Zeo felt. 

“I'll ask someone to wash the sheets.”

“I feel shitty I got my spunk of them.”

Harry laughed and shook his head.

“Happens all the time.” Zeo raised a brow, but tucked his soft dick into his pants again and stared at his sticky hands.

“Should probably go take another shower…” 

The food on the counter was forgotten as Zeo got up from the bed. Harry nodded as he left. Zeo didn't miss the way the boy stared at his spunk on the bed, or the way he took a finger and touched it curiously.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry & Zeo get intimate. Zeo is bold and sweet. Harry is shy. This whole chapter is them in bed lol.

“Harry...Harry!”

 

Harry awoke and groaned as he stared at his alarm. His eyes had not yet adjusted and he let out a confused yawn. Who was calling for him this early? Oh...yeah. Zeo. He’d almost forgotten there was someone else living in his room now. It was nearly three in the morning as his eyes finally started to work again.

 

After Zeo had gone to take another shower earlier, he’d hidden under his covers, too afraid to face the man again. It’d been humiliating. Why had he offered to watch?! That wasn’t normal! He still couldn’t get the image of him cumming all over his sheets out of his head. He had stripped those sheets and replaced them with new ones so he could sleep. He had never seen anyone do that besides himself. And in porn. Porn embarrassed him, so he usually just stuck to his own mind. He remembered Zeo getting out of the shower and just turning all the lights off. He hadn’t said anything. At the time, Harry had been happy. Now...he kind of missed the intimacy that they’d shared before. The way Zeo’s focus was only on him. 

 

“Yeah?” Harry asked in the dark of the room.

 

“Can I come sleep with you?” The question made his face flush and turn red. Mostly because of the lewd double meaning.

 

“W-What?!” Zeo chuckled.

 

“Can I come up in your bed? I think after I jacked off in front of you, it’d be okay, right? Or am I wrong?” The pout in his voice was extremely obvious. Harry weighed his options. Let the older man sleep in his bed and probably get aroused by it, or let the older man down. Could he handle having Zeo in his bed? What if he touched him? Would he want him to? Would he even ask him too? His thoughts made his brain hurt. He didn’t want to hurt Zeo’s feelings. The only other person he’d had in his bed was Sunny when he slept over. It had always been friendly with Sunny. He never got aroused or felt anything when they slept closely pressed together. How had Sunny felt in those situation? He felt like an ass for ignoring Sunny’s adoration all that time. 

 

Harry let out a sigh.

 

“Yeah, sure. Come up. The door is locked anyway.” He swore he saw Zeo grin in the dark. He felt the older man jump on the bed as the weight dipped. He slid in beside him and rested his head on the large pillow.

 

“That’s nice. Can’t remember the last time I actually slept in a bed. Feels pretty amazing.”

 

“I’m sorry. I never thought about the fact you hadn’t slept in a bed for a long time…”

 

“It’s my own fault. My bed back at the house was an old piece of shit anyway….but you know what I’ve been thinking?”

 

Harry turned around so he was nose to nose with Zeo. He could tell Z was staring into his face and he gathered all his nerve not to turn over again.  


 

“I’m kinda glad I got into all that trouble.”

 

Harry sat up and bit and his eyes went wide in confusion.

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

Zeo sat up too and propped his head in his hands.

 

“I got to meet you. The sweetest, nicest, cutest boy I’ve ever seen. What kind of fate and destiny brought you into my life? I wish I could think whoever is in charge of that kinda thing. I never thought I could get lucky after all the bullshit in my life. But here you are.” He had put his hand on Harry’s face and was gently stroking his cheek with his thick fingers. Harry’s face had turned impossibly red and he bit his lip as he mulled over Zeo’s words.

 

Nobody had ever ever spoken to him that way. Of course at school, girls flocked to him and called him all sorts of empty pet names and told him he was handsome and perfect. This was different. He meant those words. His eyes were locked into Harry’s and were probably trying to pull out his very soul. Harry’s lips were dry and he desperately lapped at them.

 

“Am I scaring you?” His voice was soft and low. It made Harry shiver.

 

“N-no.”

 

“What if I told you I think about kissing you? About falling in love with you. You falling in love with me. I could do horrible things to you on this bed.” Harry let in a rough inhale as he slid the hand onto his neck. “I could mark you if you wanted. Show everyone. It’d be easy. You’re so pale...” 

 

Harry gasped again and let out a small whimper.

 

“Zeo…”

 

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” The way he cared to even ask had Harry swooning. Nobody had ever cared about him that much. His father was demanding and his mother was indifferent. They didn’t have time to coddle Harry and praise him or say sweet things to him. All he’d had before in his life for comfort was the servants and Sunny. They’d always been there for him and cared about him. 

 

“No…” He saw the man grin and lean forward. He pressed his lips to Harry’s neck and let them tease the flesh there.

 

“You’re so beautiful, baby.”

 

“N-Nobody had ever said that to me…”

 

“I’ll call you whatever you want me to. I’ll do anything you want me to.” He let his teeth graze the flesh of his neck and Harry held in another whimper. 

 

What did he want him to do? God this was driving him crazy. 

 

“I...I…”

 

“It’s okay. Don’t push it. We don’t have to do anything. Can I just ask for one thing, baby?”

 

“Y-Y-Yes…”

 

“Can I kiss you? You ever kiss anyone before?” Harry’s eyes went wide and he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth.

 

“No. I mean...I’ve never ever kissed anyone before. I kiss Sunny on the cheek.” Zeo scowled.

 

“This is you and I. Not him. Can I kiss you on your perfect lips?” He placed his finger on Harry’s bottom lip and ran it over the plump skin, letting it drag down seductively.

 

“I…um...yes. Yes please.” Zeo grinned and lined his body up beside Harry’s. He grabbed the boy’s face and leaned in until they were nose to nose. He gently nudged Harry’s nose with his, causing him to giggle adorably. As the sweet sound filled his ears, he leaned in slowly and aligned his lips against Harry’s.

 

Harry was gone. Lost for any words in his brain. He had died and been reborn. This was what he had been waiting for his whole life. To be kissed by a tall, muscular, amazing and perfect man. He moaned into the kiss, and Zeo wormed his slick tongue into his mouth. Zeo tasted rough. He remembered the fact the older man hadn’t brushed his teeth. First thing in the morning, he was running to the store and getting him one. He blushed as he thought about what Zeo would taste like if he had clean teeth. Zeo’s tongue explored his mouth. Working over the roof, licking his teeth, and coaxing the other’s tongue to come out and play with him. As Harry shyly let his tongue wiggle out of it’s hiding place and join Zeo’s, Zeo’s tongue decided it was time to claim the sweet mouth as it’s own.

 

Harry tasted like mint and springtime. Zeo knew he probably had the worst breath ever, and he was happy he was at least letting him kiss him. He’d have to do better next time. He smirked at the possibility of a next time. He was dominating Harry’s mouth. Letting his tongue wash over Harry’s as they playfully fought in each other’s mouths. It didn’t last as long as he’d wanted, and soon Harry was gasping and let go off Zeo. He hadn’t even noticed he had wrapped himself around the older man as they made out with each other.

 

His eyes were wide and he was obviously turned on quite a bit. Zeo smirked again as he thought it was all him who’d done that. He was the one who’d gotten this perfect creature to kiss him. Actually want to kiss him. It was still blowing his mind. 

 

“That was hot.” Zeo grinned at Harry who was sitting there with a shy smile on his adorable face.

 

“Would it kill the mood if I said I really needed to jerk off again?” Harry’s eye’s went wide and his eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline.

 

“I...I mean...I-I guess not…”

 

“I know you just changed the sheets and all.”

 

“That’s okay. I have more…” Zeo playfully rolled his eyes.

 

“Of course you do.” He was just about to pull his pants down again before he had formulated an idea. “Hey, Harry.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can I jerk you off too?”

 

“WHAT?!” His squeak was pretty close to that of some endangered animal, and Zeo couldn’t help but chuckle at him.

 

“It’s not a big thing. I swear. Don’t wake the whole house up.” Harry glared and punched him in the arm.

 

“You’re a jerk.”

 

“Yeah. But I also want to jerk.”

 

“That was a horrible pun.” They both laughed at each other. Harry couldn’t help but think how great it was to laugh with someone like this. Maybe they were actually meant for each other.

 

“So. Real question here. Throwing it out there. Your dick. My dick. My hand. It’s a valid offer, baby.” Harry turned away to hide his embarrassment.

 

“I’ve never…”

 

“I know. I’m not going to hurt you. Or do anything you won’t like. It’ll be fun. Good for you and for me. We can both get pleasure off of each other. It’s amazing. I promise.” He grabbed Harry’s hands and squeezed them gently. Harry couldn’t help but be nervous. He’d just had his first kiss. He’d already seen Zeo’s dick a handful of times. Now he was going to do something even more intimate.

 

“We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. I can go to the bathroom and let this go. I’m not going to do anything you won’t like. I don’t want to hurt you or scare you.”

 

“It’s not you that scares me. It’s just...the actions I guess.” Zeo heard the defensive tone in his voice and smiled in amusement. He kissed his cheek sweetly and ran his fingers through his curly red hair.

 

“Don’t be afraid, baby. I’ll take good care of you. What if I asked you if you would be my boy?”

 

“Your boy?”

 

“Yeah. I’ll be your man if you’re my boy. I’ll take care of you.”

 

“Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?” Zeo let out a cackle.

 

“That’s such a lame phrasing. I’d much rather be your man.” His voice had gotten deep again, and Harry gulped and played with the drawstring on his pants.

 

“I...I’d like that, I think. But, don’t you think it’s too soon? Aren’t we doing everything so quick? This is so overwhelming…” 

 

“Hey hey hey. Don’t be that way.” Zeo had gathered Harry up into an embrace and squeezed him tightly.

 

“I’m sorry I pushed all of this on you so quick. I know things are different for you. You’re sweet and you’re kind. I’m the one who’s used to everything being so quick and dirty…”

 

“No! I’m the one who is sorry. I’m sorry I can’t be the type of person you’re used to….”

 

“I’m used to quick blowjobs and horrible sex behind bars. Don’t even put yourself in that category, baby.”

 

“I’d like for you to...be my man. B-But can we wait for everything else? I mean, for a little while? I’m just...getting used to the idea.” The smile of Zeo’s face was sweet and understanding. He leaned forward to gently peck him on his kiss swollen lips.

 

“Of course, baby. That’s all I need.” Harry shyly ran a hand through Zeo’s short hair and blushed.

 

“Thank you, Zeo.”

 

“No need to thank me, beautiful. I’ll just go settle myself in the bathroom. You go on to sleep and I’ll be back soon.” Harry had gone soft in his deep thoughts, and Zeo’s boner had been neglected.

 

“Hey…Zeo?” Zeo turned as he was about to enter the bathroom.

 

“Yeah, baby?” His voice was full of something that Harry couldn't place. It almost sounded like love. Or whatever came right before it.

 

“I’m going to buy you a fucking toothbrush tomorrow.” Zeo couldn’t help but laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are introduced to Harry's overbearing father and some unintended drama all around! Zeo is not in this one much, but he comes back next chapter ;)

Harry woke to gentle arms around his stomach. He was startled and began to pull away, but then remembered where he was and who he was with. He was in his bed. With Zeo. With ZEO! He gulped nervously and settled down into the man’s stronger arms. His nose and lips were against his shoulder and he was glad he was wearing a tee-shirt.

 

Glancing at his clock, he saw it was nearly lunch-time. He groaned as he remembered it was Sunday.

 

“Z...Z….” He gentle shook the older man who blinked away the sleep from his eyes and rubbed them with a closed fist.

 

“Hmm? What’s up?” Harry couldn’t help but think he looked super cute as he was waking up. The way he stretched and yawned, unwrapping himself from around Harry’s torso.

 

“On Sunday I have brunch with my parents and the other staff members. It’s annoying, but it’s an every weekend thing. They’ll expect me soon.” Zeo nodded, still fighting to wake up fully.

 

“I’ll go find my way to the closet.” 

 

“Hey...before you go…” He shyly kissed the other man on the cheek and blushed.

 

“G-Good morning.” Zeo flashed him a huge grin and kissed his nose.

 

“Good morning, beautiful. I could wake up like this often. It’d be a good way for me to start the day Seeing that pretty smile every morning.” He tweaked his nose and got up to exit the bed.

 

“I’ll come back after I talk a bit. I promise. I’ll bring up something to eat. You go back to sleep, okay?” 

 

“Yeah. Sure, baby. I’ll see you.” He winked seductively and Harry tried not to swoon like a teenage girl.

 

Harry watched him shut the closet door and he got up to get ready to eat breakfast with his family. He didn’t really like to, but he had to not look as suspicious as he felt. The slip up with Sunny already had him on edge and he was ready to fight off any allegations from anyone. He washed up in the shower and pulled on a clean shirt and flannel pants. It wasn’t like he was going out to a fancy restaurant. 

 

He left a soft knock on the closet door before he left and he could here Zeo knock back after him. He giggled and made his way downstairs.  
\--  
Everything seemed normal. Well, normal enough for his house. Marsha was preparing the meal while everyone else sat around the table and were talking when Harry made his way downstairs. His mother and father sat the head of the table, the place beside his mother empty for him. On the other side of him was Sunny. He wore his Sunday best. His family had just gotten back from church, after all. Harry plopped down beside Sunny, who gave him a smile.

 

“You’re a bit late.”

 

“Sorry” he remarked with a shrug. “I guess I overslept a bit.”

 

“Lucky you didn’t miss the food or anything. Ma said she was gonna make it special today!” Sunny positive attitude was infectious, and soon Harry was laughing along with his jokes and stories. He could see that George was on the other side of his mother, and they were discussing something together as his father sat on his tablet and didn’t pay attention to anyone. Harry noted how his mother clutched her pearls around her neck with one hand and the other was laying on the table next to George’s. They were laughing and carrying on as if they’d known each other since birth. Harry raised a brow, but let his eyes wander further down the table. Charles, his father’s good and very close friend, was talking with Goldie and Minnie at the end of the table. He had been like a father figure to them, and they always seemed to be going to him for advice. 

 

It was rare for everyone to be together like this. It made him happy to see everyone he loved and was close to come together for at least one meal a week. The twins were in college, so during in the mornings they were at school. They came home later on and did the cleaning. Sunny was at school too. He would always seem him get off the bus in the late afternoons, because his school got out before the public school and George always come to pick him up. Charles was always around somewhere, but he was cleaning or out in town. Marsha and Rocco were always working. Harry didn’t remember a time he hadn’t seen them doing their very best. He appreciated all they did for his family. Actually, all that everyone did. It made him feel so very lucky and blessed to live here among them. 

 

Marsha came out with trays of food and was followed by her husband. Both were humming a song together. Probably one they’d heard at church. Harry noted how Marsha’s silky red dress complimented her beautiful dark brown skin. Her wavy black hair was pinned back into a tight bun with a pretty red rose stuck into it. Her lips were lined red, and her dark brown eyes were rimmed with a smoky black eyeliner. For a 35-year-old woman, she looked beautiful and perfectly polished. 

 

Rocco slung an arm around his wife’s shoulders as they both sat down together beside Sunny.

 

“Well everyone, dig in!” The conversation halted only for a moment as everyone made their plates. 

 

Harry couldn’t help but eat almost everything that Marsha had made. She was the best cook he’d ever met. He would have to remember to file some of it away to take it back to Zeo. Harry was positive he’d really enjoy Marsha’s amazing cooking.

 

As Harry began to dig into his delicious steak with egg and cheese omelette plate, he heard his father speaking at the front of the table.

 

“So, Son, how’s school going?”

 

“It’s um...going pretty well I guess.”

 

“Find any pretty girl there? You know I told you that you should be searching for a future wife while you’re at it. That private school produces some of the best and brightest young ladies. I want you to be ready to have children soon.”

 

Harry nearly choked on his water. 

 

“Dad?!”

 

“What? Is it not wrong of me to ask that you produce an heir for our fortune?”

 

“I didn’t know having a kid was such a chore” He murmured.

“So Harry” Sunny began to ask as he played with his food a bit beside him. “Whatever happened to that mate of yours?”

 

“Mate?” Harry asked in confusion.

 

“Yeah. I one in your room.”

 

His eyes went wide and this time he did choke. He spit his water out on the table, granting him worried and horrified stares from his parents and from the other staff.

 

“Are you okay, honey?!” Marsha rushed over to him and handed him a towel to wipe his mouth, soothingly rubbing his back.

 

“I-I’m fine....” Harry could not believe that Sunny would bring up Zeo in front of everyone like this! He was so angry, he was going to personally kill him the next time he asked him if they could hang out. Just as he was about to retort back to Sunny, his father charmingly chimed in. As usual. Marsha soon returned to her seat, but she still shot Harry and Sunny both looks from beside them.

 

“Mate?” His father asked, his bored tone suddenly beginning to perk up, “You have a mate? From your school?”

 

“Um...er...yeah?”

 

“Why didn’t you tell us? I love meeting the other socialites in town.” Sunny let out a scoff and Harry resisted the urge to kick him hard underneath the table.

 

“He...um...went home last night. He was just here to finish a project is all.”

 

“Ah. Pity. He’ll have to come by again soon. It’s a shame you never bring any girls home either, son. Such a pity.” Harry grit his teeth and ignored everyone else for the remainder of the meal. As the conversation dwindled down and the servants went back to their rooms or to start their duties, Harry felt a warm hand on his bicep.

 

He looked over and saw Marsha smiling at him sweetly. He honestly thought she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever met.

 

“Harold, honey, could you come in the kitchen for a minute?” Sunny got up along with Harry and was about to follow, but his mother put up a hand and poked him in the jaw.

 

“Not you, Sun. You go to your room. This is just Harry and I.” Sunny looked confused and dejected, but he shot Harry a look before pouting and retreating down the hallway. Marsha let out a chuckle and led Harry by the hand into the kitchen. They sat the small dining table there and Marsha pulled out a stick on chocolate.

 

“You want some?” Harry nodded with enthusiasm and she broke off half for him, beginning to eat the other half herself.

 

“First, let me apologize for my son. He’s…”

 

“It’s okay, Marsha. I understand. Hes’a kid.”

 

“Yes. A kid. A kid with very adult like emotions. Sometimes, they borderline on possessive. He’s very possessive towards you. He thinks you’re his friend and his friend only. Any sort of outside threat makes him angry.” 

 

“But, doesn’t he have other friends himself?” Marsha nodded with an amused smirk.

 

“Yes. He’s quite selfish, that boy. “ Marsha tsked and crossed her legs, her hands coming up and rest on her chin. “I remember when I met Rocco. I was 17 and looking for a man to fill the hole in my heart my parents had left. They’d abandoned me and I’d been couch hopping since I was 14. I met him at an art museum one morning. I was tired and barely able to focus because I had worked so many shifts the day before, but I wanted to get out and get some fresh air. He was a tall, lanky, skinny little white boy with a blonde hair in a nerdy little ponytail and big thick black glasses. His eyes were blue, and he wore a large tacky colored sweater and jeans that were too tight. He’d approached me and told me he thought I was so beautiful that I deserved a place amongst the art there. I’d laughed so hard at his corny joke, I instantly fell in love. That day my hair was a mess, I hadn’t showered yet, and I was wearing a hoodie and baggy sweatpants...but he had said I was beautiful. A work of art. I’ll never forget it. Never.”

 

Harry looked into her eyes and saw nothing but adoration.

 

“That’s beautiful, Marsha.”

 

“The point of my story was that...I think you’re my son’s Rocco. And if you can’t do that for him...please just let him know. He’s a smart kid, but he’s dense. He thinks he can win you over. If he can’t, just don’t break his heart.” Harry gulped loudly and Marsha squeezed his hands, her eyes beginning to brim with salty tears.

 

“Okay. I won’t...I promise.” She got up and embraced him tightly.

 

“You’re a good boy. I did want you to be the one for him. You’d keep him straight. But, I probably already know the path you want to take with my son. I can already feel there’s someone else out there for you.”

 

She smirked and ruffled his hair.

 

“So, when are you gonna tell your folks you’re gay?” Harry’s eyes went wide and he shot up from his seat.

 

“I-I-I’m not!...”

 

She held up her hands in surrender and grinned at him. “Hey. It’s okay. You don’t have to prove anything to me. You just gotta prove it to yourself. That boy that Sunny said was in your room...he the one?” How did she always know everything?!

 

Harry looked deep into Marsha’s eyes again. He knew he could trust her. He bit his lip so roughly he was sure he broke the skin.

 

“I...I think? I dunno. He’s...special. I know that. He’s a great guy…”

 

“That’s great, sweetie. I’m glad for you. I hope my boy can find someone like that. He’s not good with people or with love. Poor kid. Corny like his father.” She scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

 

“Now, off with you. I need to go into town to get some ingredients for dinner.”

 

“How about I go? I could ask George!” Harry was anxious, and with his talk with Marsha, he just wanted to ride a bit and think.

 

“Yeah, sweetie. That’s fine. Ask George if he could take you to the market to pick up some bread and cheese. He knows what kinds I need.” She let out a sigh and rubbed her temples.

 

“I need a nap after all that cooking anyways.” Harry leaned forward to give her a kiss on the cheek.

 

“You rest, Marsha. And...thanks for everything. Thanks for the talk.”

 

“No need to thank you, sweets. I’ll always care about you.” She grinned and shooed him off to go talk to George. He saw her making her way back to her room and shutting the door. He heard her call for Sunny as the door closed, but their conversation was muffled by the door. Harry figured she was discussing the event at brunch and that she was scolding him for this behavior. He didn’t like that Sunny was being scolded by his mother, but then again, he had embarrassed him and he was furious with him at the moment.

 

He made his way down the corridors until he reached George’s room. Knocking softly, he didn’t hear anything and wanted a moment before knocking again. Noticing the door was open, Harry slowly opened the door, trying not to startle the other man.

 

“Hello? George? You here? I need a favor…” He looked over George’s suite. It opened up to a sitting room/ living room type area with a large table adorned with a large sofa and chairs. Two doors were on either side of the room. He guessed one was the bathroom, and the other was the bedroom. Not knowing if he should wait for him or not, he walked closer to what he guessed was the bedroom door. As he approached, he heard giggling and soft noises coming from the room. They all sounded like they were from a woman. 

 

Had George brought back another one of his lady friends? This was common. George enjoyed female company, and it was weird not to catch him with a new lady every other week coming out of his suite. 

 

Just as Harry was about to leave and try to come back later, he saw something laying on the table in the sitting room which caught his eye. A very expensive looking pearl necklace. His heart sank and his throat felt like it was going to explode. He grabbed the pearls and held them tightly in his hand. 

 

There was no doubt in his mind that these were his mother’s.

 

He pocketed the necklace and bolted out of the room, slamming it behind him. They would probably know someone was there. They had to know now. Harry raced back to his room without thinking, taking the steps on the stairs two at a time.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry burst through the door of his room and locked the door in a panicked rush. Zeo, hearing the commotion, peaked his head out of the closet.

Once he saw Harry leaning on the door and crying, he bolted from his spot and took the younger man in his arms.

“Hey hey. It’s okay, baby. What’s the matter?” He grabbed Harry’s face and looked deeply into his swimming eyes.

“I...I think my Mom is having an affair.” Zeo’s eyes got wide.

“Holy shit! An affair? With who?”

“Y-Yeah...with George. He’s our driver. He’s the one who left the door open the night you came in. He’s usually a ladies man and goes into town to pick up women….b-but...I thought he was my friend!” Harry began to wipe his eyes and nose on his shirt and Zeo batted his hands away and ran to get a tissue.

“Blow” He commanded as he returned, and Harry did as he was told.

He tossed the tissue in the wastebasket and again came to cradle the boy in his arms.

“It’s okay, darling. How can you know?” Harry pulled the pearls from his pocket and squeezed them so tightly he thought they’d break.

“These are my Mother’s. I heard someone in the room with George earlier. I was going to ask him to take me to town. I found this necklace there.” He was going to cry again, but Zeo shushed him and kissed his face sweetly.

“Hey. It’s okay. I’m here. What do you wanna do about this?”

“What can I do? Confront George? My mother? That’s not gonna work. They’ll say they don’t know what I’m talking about.” Harry scoffed and shook his head.

“George. How could he? I thought he was someone I could trust. Then he goes and has sex with my mother. How long has this been going on?” Zeo sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Don’t worry. It’s not your place. Whatever you plan to do about this, I’m here for you. You know that.”

“You...you are?” Z grinned and playfully flicked his nose with a finger.

“Of course, baby boy. I’m here for you.”

Harry grabbed Zeo’s hand and squeezed it so hard he was beginning to hurt himself. 

“Z…”

“Yes?”

“Can we...can we do that thing you said before?” His eyes lit up and got wide for a moment before he crashed.

“No, baby. You’re not in a good place. You’re vulnerable. You need comfort. What kinda’ man would I be if I took advantage of you? Nah. What you need is a good rub down.”

“A...what?”

“Lay on your belly.” Harry raised a brow but shrugged and got on his bed. He laid on his stomach and waited for Zeo to continue.

“I’m going to give you the best massage in the entire world. It’ll clear your entire brain.” Harry looked behind him and Zeo gave him a sultry wink. He blushed and turned again to be face forward. He could feel Zeo move on his back and pull his shirt up the man pulled off the shirt and discarded it somewhere on the floor. He leaned forward and began to work on the boy’s back muscles. Harry groaned with the pleasure of Zeo’s talented fingers.

“That feels amazing!”

“Thanks. I used to do this for my Big Mama too when I was little and she was stressed.” Harry couldn’t help but hear the sorrow in Zeo’s voice when he spoke about his Big Mama. He wanted so badly for him to see her again. 

As Zeo worked on his back some more, he moved down further to his calves and legs. He was still wearing his jeans, but it still felt amazing with Zeo working out his frustrated muscles. He left soft kisses on the boy’s back as he worked and Harry was beginning to get antsy. He wasn’t the overly sexual type. Of course he was a teenager and he enjoyed thinking about having sex with someone. He did get horny every once in awhile. Especially since Zeo’s arrival. That didn’t mean that he was a deviant. He didn’t want to have sex all the time.

However, Zeo’s hands and lips roaming over his body was beginning to make him forget about his previous thoughts. The pain of his mother’s betrayal had morphed into a desire to please Zeo. To have him feel as good as he did now. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to make him happy. Was Zeo happy? He knew he’d be happier if he was home. If he could see his Big Mama again, Harry knew he’d be happy. He’d do anything within his power to have Zeo home again.

“Z…”

“Yes, babydoll?”

“I think I have a boner.” He could hear Zeo laugh above him and he clicked his tongue.

“That’s normal.”

“I want to do something about it.” Z paused his hands and he put a hand on Harry’s shoulder. He flipped him over with almost no effort and leaned forward until the were nose to nose.

“And what would you like to do about it, my dear?”

“I...I don’t know…I don’t want you to think you’re taking advantage of me.” Zeo gave a small smile and then rubbed the facial hair on his chin.

“I did this because I wanted you to feel good. Nothing else has to happen right now, you know.”

“I know...I kind of...want it to?” Zeo chuckled and ran a thick finger over his lips.

“How about this. You do it yourself. I’ll watch. Just like you watched me. That’s fair, right?” Harry’s face bloomed into a red hue and he looked wildly up at the older man.

“You mean masturbate right here, right now?”

“Yuuuup. Go on ahead.” He sat criss-crossed on the bed and propped his elbow on his knee to put his head in a hand.

“We’ll be even. Don’t be scared.” Harry blushed horribly and looked shyly down at his clothed erection.

“If that’s what you want…”

“It really really is.” Zeo’s voice had gone deep again. He sounded wrecked and sexy. Harry hadn’t even started yet and Z already sounded like he was ready to burst himself. Harry noticed Zeo had his own erection, but he didn’t dare mention it. He let out a nervous breath and then let his hand pull down his zipper. The sound cut through the room like a knife.

He looked up at Zeo and the older man licked his lips and nodded.

Harry pulled his hands down and then hooked his underwear with his thumbs. He pulled those down in one swift motion as well, and they joined his jeans at his ankles.

“Wow.” Zeo’s voice was nothing but a breath and he stared.

“Your cock is beautiful. Just like I knew it’d be. And I love how the carpet matches the drapes.” He gave a predatory grin and wiggled his brows. Harry wanted to be swallowed into that devilish smile. He hid his face in embarrassment. He roughly shoved Zeo, but the older man just laughed and bounced right back.

“D-don’t say that…” Zeo chuckled darkly.

“I’m sorry. I’ll keep myself in check. Don’t mind me anymore.” Harry’s hands began to stutter but he closed his eyes and let himself be calmed.

“Okay...here goes…” He grabbed his cock with a hand and then began to pump. He’s done this before. Often, even. But never in front of a hungry audience. Never with eyes like wolves watching him as he worked. The man’s tongue often darted out to wet his lips and his hands shook at his sides. He knew Zeo wanted to touch him, but he was resisting. He didn’t know if he loved or hated it.

After a while he was getting close. He could feel the beginning of an orgasm and he threw his head back. When he opened his eyes, Zeo was looming over him.

"I lied. I can't keep myself in check. I fucking want you, Harry."

“Z…” With his hand still on his dick, Zeo leaned in and captured his mouth. It was a dance of tongue and dominance as they kissed. One hand was cupping the back of his head while another had snaked itself into his lap. It took a hold of his cock and was working it along with his own hand. Zeo’s tongue did nasty things inside of his mouth and he moaned loudly. All of it was too much. He wanted to be there forever. He had to cum.

“Zeo!” His dick spasmed and let his cum wash over both of them. Zeo then reached into his own pants and began to move his hand up down. He was hissing and groaning so sexily that Harry thought he could listen to it forever.

As he cum he let out a hiss and it smeared all over his hands.

“Fuck!” Harry watched in wonder as they were both covered in their own semen. It was weird. Strange. Amazing.

“Wow…” Zeo laughed and raised a brow.

“Yeah. Wow. Didn’t see that coming.” He wiped his hand on his shirt and then tossed it along with Harry’s clothes.

“You’re the most beautiful person naked that I’ve ever seen.” Harry blushed and then turned away from him in his shyness.

“R-really?” 

“Obviously. You’re perfect. I’ve never seen anyone as lovely. Your cute freckles. Your slim frame. It’s all so sexy. I’ll never know what I’ll do without it.” Harry could feel his cheeky grin pressed around his shoulder blade and he giggled.

“You’re a dork. But, thank you. For everything. For listening to me. For comforting me. It’s all so new to me.” 

“Yep. Your dork. And you know I’d do anything for you already. You’re my boy after all.” He winked and they lay there together for a moment. Zeo coughed to clear this throat after Harry had seemed to come down from his afterglow. “Sorry to ruin this but...have you decided what you’re going to do about your mother?” Harry pulled his blanket closer to his body.

“I actually think I have an idea.” Z raised a brow again and Harry reached forward and gently stroked his cheek with his long thin fingers.

“I’m going to get you back to your Big Mama.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Do you ever think about being with other people?” His voice was soft and nervous. He wanted to get to know Z. Let him talk about himself and how he was truly feeling. Maybe then they could at ease about being in this relationship together. 

They lay together there in the bed. After Harry had cleaned up and washed himself off, Zeo had curled up next to him and taken him into a bear hug. It was still pretty early, but Harry didn’t want to leave the room because of his anxieties with his Mother. 

“Hmmm. I don’t think I’d ever really wanna’ be nowhere else but with you. Especially right now. I’ve never met anybody else who made me feel so happy. When I’m at home, I feel at ease. With you, I feel whatever else I must of needed.” 

He then shot up suddenly, causing Harry’s eyes to go wide with surprise. 

“You could come live with us! Big Mama would be alright with it. She would accept you with open arms. Better than living here in this stuffy ole’ place. We can both stay up in my room and I could show you my friends in town. Maybe soon I can get my own place and we could live there together.”

“That’s a lot to think about when we just met, you know.”

He wanted to sound playful. Like he was blowing it off. Deep inside however, his heart was fluttering. The way that Zeo wanted to have a life and a future with him made his soul sing. He’d never had anyone care for him in that way before. Not even his own parents. They wanted his future to be in their hands and not let him make his own happiness. He could see Zeo in his happiness.

His face suddenly turned concerned and he frowned. Zeo’s eyes went cloudy, as if he was in deep thought.

“You’re right….I’m sorry.” He lay down on the bed and went stiff. Harry lay a hand on his arm and squeezed so hard he was sure it was red. 

“Hey. I want to be with you. I can see a future with you. It’s just...hard to think about.”

“I understand. I’m sorry. I just...I get ahead of myself. I get it, though. I know you need time.”

“Zeo. I really like you. I’d really would like to be with you. It’s all I’ve ever wanted since we met each other. I was super happy when you asked me to be with you. You don’t understand what that means. Someone not seeing me for my money or my title but for who I’am. That’s not something I get anymore.” Zeo reached up and playfully tweaked his chin, leaning up and taking his lips sweetly.

“You’re silly. You don’t need to explain yourself. I’m sorry I reacted wrong to what you had to say. I always get so...defensive, I guess?” 

Harry leaned forward and knocked his forehead against Zeo’s.

“When the time is right, I’d love to come live with you. And with your Big Mama. I hope she’ll accept me.” His laugh was loud and beautiful.

“Of course she will! She loves everyone. You should taste her cooking. The best chicken and sweet peas this side of town. She loves baking too. Pies and cakes. Cookies. Everything you’ll ever need.”

“I bet she and Marsha would be good friends.”

“Marsha?”

“She’s Sunny’s mother. She’s the best cook in the world.” He laughed again.

“I’m sure my Big Mama could beat her.” He winked then. Harry giggled.

“So...that kid...Sunny...you sure you don’t have feelings for him?” Harry rolled his eyes.

“I told you. He’s like a brother to me. A friend. He’s been there since I was a kid. Marsha told me to let him know that I don’t like him. I hate to break his heart…” Zeo took his face in his hands.

“You can’t let yourself be forced to carry this around. You gotta let go of that, baby. I know he’s a close friend.”

“I know.” He leaned the rest of the way and their lips touched again. Here is where he felt warm and safe. Zeo was strong and he was a man. He made Harry feel like he belonged. Like nobody in the world could hurt him. The stress and drama of before had melted away when he was in Zeo’s arms. He folded himself into Zeo and let him take control of the kiss. His tongue entered his month and their tongues began to slide against each other. He moaned a little, wanted Zeo to know how good he felt. 

He could feel the man’s big hands running down his stomach to rest above his pajama pants.

“You’re getting hard again”, he whispered. “It feels pretty impressive down there.”

“I’m sorry” Harry whispered back, his face aflame from the arousal.

“Do you want me to take it out? I can do it if you want. I’ll take care of you. You know that. You don’t gotta be scared when it’s just me and you.’ Not ever.”

He began to stutter, his lips moving and no words coming out.

“I...I…”

“If you say no, I’ll get it. You don’t gotta explain yourself to me.”

“I...I want it….” Zeo’s face lit up and he pulled his pants down in one swift motion. Underwear and all.

He then proceeded to take his cock into his awaiting mouth. Harry let out a cry of surprise at the wet heat. His eyes began to water at the sensation and he just wanted to buck into the heat where his cock rest

“Z-Zeo?!” 

The man looked up at him and had the audacity to wink at him. Harry’s face got redder and he wanted to hit him with his foot. He instead grabbed hold of the other man’s head and pulled him closer. He felt bad once he heard him choke a little and he pulled off.

“Z?!” The other man chuckled and wiped the spit from his mouth.

“It’s okay. I’m fine. Don’t worry. I like it when you get rough. I love it when you're real and beautiful." He winked again and raised a brow. 

“It’s in your hands. Literally.” Harry rolled his eyes and Zeo attached himself back to his dick. He hissed and gingerly grabbed his head this time. He didn’t want to buck too hard or do anything to make the other man choke again. His mouth began to move up and down on his cock and he had never felt anything like it before. It felt so much different than just his hands. Better than anyone else touching it. It was so different and new. Raw and intimate. He wanted to scream and to cry out. 

"Zeo..." he wanted so badly to just cum there. It felt so good. So new and different. He bit his lip until it bled. 

He popped off and looked at Harry with a pleading look in his hungry eyes. 

“It's okay, baby boy. You can come in my mouth. Or on my face. I don't care. Do whatever you want to me. I don't care as long as it's you.” That was it for him. He came all over the man’s lips and face. Some hit his nose and cheeks. He was panting, body covered in sweat. He groaned as he came down from his high. 

Zeo laughed and got up to grab a towel. He seemed pretty face for a man with a growing hard on. It made Harry hot again to think Zeo got horny by blowing him. His cheeks tingled. He wiped the semen off his face and then jumped back on the bed to loom over Harry with a smirk. 

“Nobody can never ever say I don't know how to please a man.” Harry hid his face in his hands and groaned. 

“You're impossible.” 

“Maybe I just like to see your cute face get all red and flustered. It's my favorite thing to see. I think you're very sexy.”

“Me? Sexy.” Harry scoffed. “I'm skinny and lanky and pale. I'm covered in freckles and I'm pretty average. You...you're everything. Big and strong. Handsome. Tall dark and handsome more like.” 

“You really think so?” He had the nerve to look shy and he ducked his head to press his nose into Harry’s neck. He inhaled the smell and loved the mixture of man and sweat. He wanted to lick there so badly. 

“Of course I do.” Zeo wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close to kiss the top of his head sweetly. He pushed back the curls on his head to watch them flow back like peaceful red waves on the boy's forehead. They both settled there on the large bed and cuddled against each other, breathing peacefully and soundlessly as they relaxed. 

“I need to deal with this shit about my mom and George. I can't just ignore it and run away from it. It's in the back on my mind and it's screaming at me.” Z frowned and played with a curl near his ear. 

“What do you wanna do? I'll do anything you want me to. I can do the best I can. Even if it's just to stay out of the way.” Harry gave a smile and leaned back so he was laying on the other man’s bicep.

“I think you can help me out, actually.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Sorry it took me so long to get a new chapter up. I had writers block and also I finished up with college and graduated! It's been a lot going on with me. I didn't want to leave anyone hanging, however. This was getting long, so I actually cut it and I'm already started on the next chapter. Had to leave everyone with suspense ;) I hope you enjoy!

“I know what we have to do.” Zeo raises a brow, his chin propped in his hands, his knees touching his elbows.

“I think I should...persuade Mom to give me the money.”

“Persuade? You mean...blackmail?”

“No! I mean...I guess yes? I would just tell her I know about what happened with George and that I won’t tell father about what happened.”

“How do you even know what happened? You only think you saw something. This is a big deal. How are you going to just jump in there with little to no information? They could deny it out of their asses and then you’re left with nothing and you look like a liar. 

“Are you saying you don’t believe me?” He looks hurt, his eyes lowered and his hands gripping his jeans in a bruising hold. 

“Of course I believe you. I just think...Harry...honey...this is a horrible idea.” Harry snarls, his white teeth bared at Zeo from where he was perched on the bed. Zeo’s face is masked in doubt, his lips in a thin line. 

“What? Why? I don’t get it.” Zeo lets out a sigh and runs a hand down his face.

“You want to what, blackmail your mother? Take all of your family’s money? That’s not who you are . This isn’t a good idea. You want to just run away? What about school? What about the people here who love you?”

“Who? Sunny? Martha? I’ll see them again. Nobody else needs me here. But I thought that you needed me, Z.” He dropped to the bed and wraps his arms around Zeo, his eyes beginning to water. Zeo can tell how hurt Harry sounds. How desperate he is. He just wants to leave. He wants to be gone. 

“Don’t you need me?”

“Hey, hey. Of course I do. You know I do.” He leans down to kiss the boy sweetly, his plump lips tracing over Harry’s. Harry moves his arms to his neck and squeezes, pulling Zeo’s head down closer to deepen the kiss.

Zeo breaks the kiss to bury his nose into Harry’s neck.

“I want this to work. I want this to be okay. I hope you don’t think I’m trying to hurt you. I just think...we can do this different, ya’ know?”

Harry sniffles, letting out a half-hearted shrug.

“I guess.” Zeo grins and playfully tweaks his nose.

“No tears, you hear? I won’t stand for it.” Harry giggles and hold’s him tighter. 

“I love you.” Zeo’s eyes go wide, his hands on Harry’s hips begin to stutter and then tighten. 

“You...what?” His voice is weak and strained.

Harry’s blush took over his entire face, matching his flaming red hair. Harry jumps back, his eyes going everywhere except for Zeo’s confused face. 

“I said I love you. I mean...I think? I hope I don’t sound stupid or anything.” Zeo shushs him and shakes his head frantically.

“No, no, no! Trust me baby. This makes me so fucking horny.” Harry’s cheeks pinken, his eyelashes fluttering down over his freckled cheeks.

“I mean...we can do it, if you want. Have sex I mean. I mean, if you want!” He’s nervous. He bites his lower lip, his teeth running over the sweet flesh. Zeo can’t t help thinking how fucking beautiful he was. Still the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. This had been his thought since the first time he saw the pretty younger boy. He runs his hands up and down Harry’s side, kissing the inside of his hand sweetly. 

Zeo then raises an eyebrow again, his lips pursing.

“You don’t have to do anything, you know.”

“I know that. You’ve said it enough.” He rolls his eyes and lets out a puff of annoyed air.

Zeo chuckles, ruffling his hair.

“You’re a silly boy, you know.”

“Am not.” He pouts, and Zeo thinks about how young he looks. Innocent.

“I love you too. I think I have since you caught me in your cellar.”

“Is it dumb for us to be moving this fast? I mean...can we really fall in love like this?”

“I know it’s crazy. I’ve had plenty of one night stands I wanted to be real. Women and men I put my time and effort into that turned into nothing but shit. I want it to be you, Harold. I want you to be the one. If this is going too fast, I don’t even fucking care. I told you this from the beginning.” Harry’s eyes get glassy and he leans forward to place a nervous kiss to Zeo’s collarbone.

“Then fuck me, Zeo. Please. I’m willing and I’m ready.”

“Are you su-.” Harry cuts him off with a smirk and a hand to his mouth.

“Ask me that again and I’ll cut your dick off.” Zeo smiles.

\--

Harry has never felt this strange before. He’s naked underneath Zeo as he puts his fingers into Harry’s open mouth. He gets the fingers nice and wet with his spit, a trail leading from the fingers and down to his chest lewdly. 

“I don’t have any lube, so this’ll do. Tell me if it’s too much, okay? I hate doing it to you this way for your first time.”

“I don’t mind.” His voice is raspy. He barely even recognizes it as he speaks. Zeo seems to notice, and his cock twitches. Harry gulps.

Zeo leans down and takes a finger. He gently swirls it around his entrance teasingly.

“This is gonna’ hurt, love.”

“Dun’ care. Just go.” He’s never been this horny before. God, he sounds like a slut. 

“Alright.” Zeo gently forces the finger inside and Harry cringes and lets out a moan. He wants to be quiet, but he can’t seem to hold in his voice.

“Feel okay?”

“Feels...weird…”

“I’m going to do a few more. Be a good boy for me, okay?” Harry nods and Zeo works his index finger in and out of the boy’s warm body. He can’t even focus with how hot it is. The boy’s insides are squeezing him, afraid and enticed by the intrusion. It’s gorgeous. 

“You’re so perfect, my sweet boy.” Harry giggles and it sounds tired. Zeo peers at him from underneath. His hands are covering his face and his mouth is open in a O shape. 

“Still okay?” He gives a weak thumbs up and then covers his face again.

“Okay. Here goes.” He then adds two more fingers into the hole and Harry gasps even louder, his eyes watering. Tears and spit spill down. 

“I’m sorry!” He goes to remove the fingers, and Harry shakes his head and grabs his arm.

“No. Go. Please.” He sounds strung out and horny. Zeo gulps and continues his assault of the boy’s body. While his fingers work, he leaves kisses on his chest and neck, going back to kiss his face and sweet red lips. They are bruised and chapped. He leaves lovely words and endearment on the boy’s skin as well as bruises and hickeys from his mouth and teeth. He wants the marks to be seen. Harry rocks back in worth wantonly.

“I want your cock.” He sounds wrecked, his tongue darting out to taste nothing, his hands grabbing for his shoulders and his digs his blunt nails into the dark flesh there. Zoe lets out a hiss and then takes his fingers out.

“There’s no lube or condom, baby. It’s gonna hurt. My dick ain’t small.”

“What else could work?” 

“I don’t know.”

“I have lotion?” He weakly points to his bedstand, and Zeo takes the lotion and squirts some on his hand to rub down his cock.

“Okay. Not the best, but it’s okay. I’ll do it slow.”

Harry shivers and bites his lip again so hard it draws blood. Zeo leans down to lick the blood from the cut and then darts his tongue into the hot mouth.

“Just relax. It’ll hurt less. I promise.” Harry nods. Zeo flips him over so he’s on his stomach and then draws his hips up so he’s on his knees.

“It’s easier to do it from behind when you’re not used to it. Hurts less.”

“I wanna see your face.” Zeo can just imagine the pout and he chuckles.

“Next time, babe. I promise.” He kisses his spine and Harry moans again. He puts more lotion around his hole and then he lines himself up, the tip delicately teasing the rim.

“Just be calm.” Harry nods and buries his face into the blankets. The bed smells like Zeo and it causes his senses to explode with lust.

Zeo slowly breeches the rim, putting the tip inside. Harry’s eyes go wide, his hips trying to move along with the man above him.

“Let me do the work, silly boy.” Harry can feel himself drooling all over the bed and he feels like an idiot.

Zeo inches himself in slowly until he feels his chest met the boy’s back. He’s balls deep now, and this makes him laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Harry’s voice is slurred.

“I’m finally fucking the man of my dreams.” Harry snorts and moves his hips, causing the man’s dick to move inside of him. They both let out a groan.

“Not fucking me yet. Get to it.” Zeo lands a blunt hand on Harry’s ass and squeezes.

“Alright then.” He grips his hips in a bruising manner before his brutally slams in and out of hip. Harry’s yell is so loud he was sure everyone in the house heard him. He lets out noises he’s only heard in porn and he knows he sounds like a complete slut. He turns him on even more. Above him, Zeo is even more turned on than before. Having Harry sound like a fucking porno makes him want to wreck him. 

“Does it hurt?”

“O-Only a little…” His face is buried in the blanket and his is white-knuckling the sheets. He grits his teeth. It hurts...but it still feels amazing. This is what he imagined his first time to be like.

They went like this for a while. The way their bodies moved together was beautiful. Zeo wanted to keep everything. The taste, the smell, and the feel of the boy’s body underneath him was mesmerizing. He could use it for wanking material until he died. The sounds were the best. The gasping and moaning and foul words falling from the pretty plush lips can him harder than he could ever imagine. 

Zeo can feel himself wanting to cum and he leans forward to kiss Harry’s sweaty neck.

“I’m about to cum. Are you close?” He nods, not sure his words will work at this point.

“Alright. Together?” Harry nods again, and he blindly moves his hand to seek out Zeo’s. Zeo's heart flutters and threatens to leap from his chest as he takes the hand and squeezes. It feels like love. Like security. Like his soulmate. 

“Okay. Here goes.” He makes his thrust rougher and this forces the yells from Harry’s mouth. His eyes go white and tears flood down his cheeks as he cums. His spirit has completely left his body and he’s sure that it belongs to Zeo know. He’s not sure who he is anymore. Whoever this new version of him is...he’s really fucking glad that he had sex with Zeo. He feels Zeo tighten up above him and he lets out a stuttering gasp as he finishes inside. They both stay there basking in the afterglow of their orgasms when Harry whispers gently into the room, “I’m glad it was you, Zeo.” Zeo doesn’t even have time to pull out and embrace the boy below him when the door opens and figures rush in. 

Harry’s eyes go wide as his brain catches up with him. He forgot to lock the fucking door. His sweaty hair is sticking to his forehead and although he’s removed his glasses, he can see the blurry images of his father, Sunny, and George all standing in the doorway of his room and staring at him with disgust and horror. 

“W-W-We heard you screaming….” Harry registers Sunny’s voice, and he dares to turn his head to look at the younger man. He’s crying. Harry’s heart clenches and he wants to vomit. Fat tears run down his cheeks and he doesn’t even try to hide them.

“What the fuck is going on in here?!”


End file.
